The largest market for absorbent pads is for their use in absorbing human excreta. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,331 teaches the use of an absorbent composite for applications such as diapers, mattress pads, sanitary napkins and incontinence briefs. The absorbent composite is characterized by a main support layer, a layer of absorbent material positioned on the main support layer, the absorbent material comprised of a superabsorbent granular component, and at least a first portion of the superabsorbent granular component being intimately bonded to the main support layer. This absorbent composite further comprises an adhesive for gluing at least the first portion of the superabsorbent granular component to the main support layer. An important property of the absorbent composite is the ability of the absorbent material to keep the absorbed liquid away from the surface of the absorbent composite to give the impression of being dry on the inside even after being wetted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,469 teaches an absorbent composite useful as an absorbent article such that the absorption of a liquid and the retention of the absorbed liquid are required, e.g., hygienic and medical supplies such as sanitary napkins and disposable diapers and a water retaining agent for the agricultural and forestry field and a freshness retaining agent for vegetables. The absorbent composite can be prepared by sandwiching between upper and lower sheets of paper or nonwoven fabric, a sheet absorber comprising a pulverized pulp or cellulose powder and a liquid absorbent composite. The ends of the paper or nonwoven fabrics are sealed with an adhesive.
A problem associated with the running and maintenance of motors and engines, is that they leak oil and other fluids which are difficult to clean. The inventive absorbent pad is positioned near a motor/engine to catch these waste fluids originating from the motor/engine. The inventive absorbent pad is uniquely constructed to have the ability to clean surfaces soiled with leaked fluids from the motor/engine.